Talk:The Andorian Incident (episode)
I'm lazy Someone should really write a summary before I have to. -- 20:44, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) SPOILER ALERT: The Andorian Incident The end of this episode reveals that the Vulcans are indeed hiding a "spy base" in the Reliquary of P'Jem. this means the Vulcans broke the treaty, and lied when asked about the spy base. Yet in The Original Series (TOS), which is, at most, 100 years later, the Vulcans are known for their "inability to lie". T'Pol also lied in Enterprise in Fight or Flight, when she lied to the Klingons about Captain Archer being welcomed as a brother in the Klingon High Council. She called it "exaggeration", but it was a lie. How can the Vulcans be known across the galaxy as truth tellers that would never even think of breaking a treaty in TOS timeframe, and "The P'Jem Incident" happening in Enterprise? Any help with this "timeline shift"? :One can't earn a good reputation over the time of a century? We know that Vulcan society changed greatly after the finding of the Kir'Shara, this may be one of those changes. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:54, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::Indeed, the entire arc which concluded with the surfacing of the Kir'Shara was written to explain the differences between the Vulcans in the 22nd century and those in the 23rd. Please see Vulcan Reformation. --From Andoria with Love 00:20, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :Also note that in the "sequel" to this episode (1x15, Shadows of P'Jem), one of the Corridans comments that Vulcans are well-known for their truthfulness, so it's not necessarily part of a reputation that was only developed in the following 100 years... 06:55, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't get your antennas all up in a twist. While this sounds exactly like something Trip would say to one of his blue-skinned captors, I could not find this quote anywhere in the episode as broadcast on SciFi yesterday. I actually listened to a lot of the dialog three times - once completely, as I was watching the episode again, and two more times as I listened specifically for this quote in any scene where Trip was in the presence of one or more Andorians. I found all of the other quotes that were here previously (and added a few myself), but I could not find this one. So, does the scene in which Trip makes this comment only appear in the DVD version, or is SciFi cutting a minute or two out of the broadcast version to fit a few more commercials in? Or did he make the comment in an entirely different episode? — Greg (talk) 22:41, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :According to this script version at the very beginning, in the scene at the atrium. Tucker said this to Keval. Hope this helps. – Tom 22:47, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'd add that the version on the sci-fi channel is syndication, which almost always means scenes cut out for more commercials. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:49, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::I wouldn't put too much stock in that site. I've found too many errors to be a reliable source of script information. But...In this case the script is correct. Trip does, in fact, state that line. "okay okay, don't get your antennas in a twist." --Morder 22:55, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Removed Removed the following quotes as too long or not particularly memorable: I confess, I feel awkward myself on this ship sometimes... out of place. But what is that Vulcan motto? Infinite diversity..." "In infinite combinations." "And what is diversity but a celebration of differences? I wonder if you might remind me of our mission on this vessel? Please, indulge me." "Our mission is to make contact with those who Humans consider new life and new civilizations." "In other words, to seek infinite diversity." "I suppose so." : - Phlox and T'Pol "What does that mean, "Earth"? What is that?" "It's where we're from. It's our homeworld." :- Tholos and Archer "We don't believe in responding to violence with violence." "I admire your ethics, but right now, a little violence might help." "You're beginning to sound like an Andorian." "You know, I came here hoping to gain a little insight into the Vulcan mind. It looks like I'm getting it! You people think you're so damned enlightened." (Notices several Vulcans looking at him) "Problem?" (Looks back at T'Pol) "I'd like to find a peaceful solution, too, but I don't think that's going to happen." : - T'Pol and Archer "The icon in that shrine is perched at an odd angle." "Oddly perched, huh? We'd better call Starfleet Command." : - T'Pol and Tucker --31dot 17:24, 20 July 2009 (UTC)